Romance detrás de la puerta
by Asura Aoi
Summary: ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo difícil que es un romance a escondidas, en tu casa, detrás de la puerta de tu pieza? Cuando tienes que cuidarte de hasta las mismas paredes y estas parecen declararte la guerra…y tú única amiga, la puerta de tu habitación.:SS:.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer ON_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Romance detrás de la puerta**

_¿Te has puesto a pensar lo difícil que es un romance a escondidas, en tu casa, detrás de la puerta de tu pieza? Cuando tienes que cuidarte de hasta las mismas paredes y estas parecen declararte la guerra…y tú única amiga, la puerta de tu habitación.:SS:._

**Capitulo 1:** El baile y el miedo son uno solo.

**E**l sol se asoma de nuevo por mi ventana, quien me ha puesto a pensar en lo difícil que ha sido mi vida desde que nací, y el respeto que se me tiene por ello en este lugar. Me levanto a la misma hora, del mismo catre, y con los mismos cobertores de siempre. Nadie me ve. Todos parecen estar en su máximo sueño…mi madre, a quien los años no le pasan en vano, sueña como un ángel, se que le queda poco así que pronto deberé de ocupar su lugar. Me visto adecuadamente y salgo a caminar por los majestuosos pasillos de esa gran mansión. Preciosa como siempre es y debe ser, digna de mi gran magnate.

Y paro enfrente de aquella puerta. La puerta que me ha visto crecer, la puerta que me ha enseñado mi único camino por recorrer. Y detrás de ella…la persona a quien debo servir de por vida. Él. Mi salvador, a quien le juré servir hasta su último suspiro. La cerradura de aquella puerta figuraba ser oro entero, más yo sabía que era una simple imitación, con delicadeza giré de ella y abrí la puerta. Puedo jurar que era como si entrara a un lugar de lo más hermoso. Y allí…cerca del ventanal estaba él durmiendo en su cama. Podría jurar que hoy tenía una gran resaca puesto que ayer marchó temprano a la dichosa fiesta. Sonreí. Sin despertarlo –pues le molestaba– corrí a preparar su baño caliente, a una medida perfecta para él. Luego remojé algunas toallas, exprimí y las lleve en mano, me senté a un lado de él cuidando no hacer ruido o algún movimiento brusco y esperé a que él despertara por voluntad propia.

Y entre aquellos minutos de mi gran silencio volví a observar tan magna habitación, de colores azules en muchas tonalidades, a él le encantaba especialmente el marino y rey. Lo sentí moverse para rascar su cabeza y divertidamente yo rasqué su cabeza, lo oí soltar un suspiro de agrado. Para cuando acordé al tiempo, ya era algo tarde y debía despertarlo o si no tendría él problemas.

–Sasuke-san…Sasuke-san

Le llamaba con insistencia pero yo sabía lo difícil que era despertarlo. ¿Debería presumir que, además de su padre, era la única persona que podía despertarlo? Su padre lo despertaba con gritos…y yo descubrí la forma de hacerlo a una buena manera. Yo sé. Yo sé. Y con éxito él abrió perezosamente sus ojos negros, me vio por unos momentos y volvió a cerrarlos. Yo sabía que aquello era un gesto de molestia.

–Siento mucho interrumpir su sueño Sasuke-san, pero si no despierta ahora tendrá problemas con su padre. –le dije con una voz suave para evitar algún comentario de sarcasmo.

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez y se levantó de un golpe, luego, choco su mano contra su cabeza. Puse una toalla húmeda en su cabeza.

–Debe darse un baño para bajar ese estado…

Me paré y me quede en mismo lugar donde siempre le espero a que termine de bañar, no lo oí quejarse del agua. Alisté su ropa, desde la íntima hasta lo último que llevaría puesto. Nunca se quejaba de lo que le ponía para él vistiera.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

–Tú simplemente eres increíble…

Después de haber terminado la rutina de cada día regrese a mi segundo puesto, la cocina para él. Allí, nosotras, aprovechábamos el momento para contarnos lo que sucedía por las mañanas, no solo era yo…si no éramos otras treinta y cinco más. Somos bastantes para servir a solo tres señores. Y nadie se quejaba. De todas las sirvientas del pueblo, nosotras éramos las afortunadas de estar en un lugar que, no maltrataban…pero desafortunadas por que eran exigentes en todo.

–Cada maestro tiene su libro…dice mi madre.

Desde que tenía tres años comencé a trabajar aquí. Casi no tengo recuerdos de cuando solía ir a pasear, no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que yo sé y siempre lo he sabido; yo nací para trabajar y servir. No me molestaba en lo absoluto no salir de esta mansión, yo aprendía cada día de ella. Ahora tengo dieciséis años, soy la más joven de por aquí, mi madre se lamenta el hecho de que no vaya a una escuela pero gracias al tiempo, he aprendido a leer y escribir, algo que muchas de las que trabajamos aquí saben hacer.

–Dicen que tu naciste para él…o al menos es lo que dicen todas aquí, te llevas muy bien con él… ¿no será que nos ocultas algo? –pregunto mi compañera de forma inquisitiva.

–No. Tengo toda mi vida trabajando para él, es obvio que aprenda los horarios, itinerarios, gustos y disgustos de él. Si hubiera algo… ¿no crees que ya se sabría? Aquí, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos. –le conteste de forma sabia.

–Tienes razón…ya se hubiera sabido, y en su caso…ya te hubieran matado.

Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de oraciones que el de amenazarme a muerte me parecen poco convencionales. En esta época, el morir parece un bien. Me dediqué a terminar su comida para él, para cuando oí algunos comentarios de mis vecinas. Siempre eran de lo mismo pero hoy cambiaron el tema al hermano mayor de mi señor. Él me no me cae del muy bien, su pinta raya la perfección y lo mujeriego, lo cual, para mí es algo desagradable. Pero igual era mi superior y tenía que respetarlo.

–Y hoy lo vieron llegar con dos a su lado… ¡y la santa paliza que le dio su padre cuando lo vio llegar ebrio!

Fruncí el seño en un gesto de interés. ¿Qué ya tan rápido esta casa se convirtió en un burdel? Esos lugares tan despreciables…

–No lo apaleó por el hecho de llegar ebrio, si no por que se había salido del trabajo. ¡Pero se dieron una buena riña!

Y le contestó ¿eh? El niño prodigio ya no parecía ser tan prodigio. Mi amo siempre se quejaba de él y su última desatención hacía los negocios familiares. No siempre lo hacía, solo cuando quería desahogarse un rato me llamaba, me pedía una botella de vino y se ponía a beber, sabía que debía acompañarlo pues él necesitaba alguien con quien charlar.

De toda la vida, he sido su confidente. De amargos y felices momentos, de bonitas y trágicas historias. De él, me enteraba que había un mundo.

–Tráeme un poco de vino. –me ordenó.

Yo no chisté ante su orden, pues para mí no era aquello…era más bien su deseo, su capricho. Después de haberme dirigido al sótano en las cavas y sacar un vino finísimo, me di cuenta que hoy era uno de aquellos días que dormiría hasta que él cayera del cansancio.

–Mmm… ¿Sabes bailar, Sakura?

Y me di cuenta que estaba en un error.

–Pues…no, Sasuke-san. ¿Y a que viene la pregunta? –le pregunté temiendo un poco por mi integridad laboral.

–Pues verás…ayer por la noche me detuve a pensar que tan difícil es bailar. Como te habrás dado cuenta, es algo que no se me da a la perfección, pero es pasable…por eso te pregunte eso, para saber si había algo que no supieras hacer.

Por un momento me dio la impresión de que Sasuke-san estaba jugando conmigo, o más bien quería probar hasta donde llegaba mi capacidad de retención y destreza motora. No común que él quisiera hacer eso conmigo –pues siempre lo hacía con otras mujeres– pero esto parecía ser un juego para él. Se levantó de su asiento y sorpresivamente me acercó hacía su cuerpo, con una mano en la cintura y una encima de nuestros hombros.

–Venga, vamos a bailar.

–¡Pero…!

–Guarda silencio. –me dijo con uno de sus dedos en mis labios. –Si no sabes…ya aprenderás.

Y él comenzó a moverse –y moverme– en un compás suave y tranquilo, nos movíamos por todos los lugares espaciosos de la habitación, el movía sus piernas y pies con destreza y a mi me costaba seguirle el ritmo. No dejó de mirarme en ningún instante –pues no me vería mucho el rostro, era mucho más alto que yo– y yo podía jurar que entre cada minuto que pasaba más se percibía mi vergüenza ante tal cercanía.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

No sabía por que lo hacía, pero bailar de esta manera siempre me había relajado.

La ayudaba a seguirme el ritmo mientras que en mi cabeza resonaba el tono que debía ir de fondo, estaba tan seguro que ella también lo tenía en mente, aunque no podía estarlo del todo…entre cada minuto que pasaba ella se sonrojaba cada vez más. Jamás en mi vida pude haber previsto tal cercanía con mi mucama personal, si de por sí ella era la que me escuchaba todo –y ese era un gran titulo para su persona– el hecho de bailar con ella la hacía aún mas personal. No parecía tan mala bailarina pues pareció tomar el sentido de los pasos después de algunos momentos. No pude evitar oler ese aroma a cerezos que me inundó desde el primer instante en que la acerque a mí. No me era desagradable tenerla de esta manera es más, me parecía algo inusual y divertido.

–Vamos Sakura, más rápido.

Y comencé a moverme con más rapidez, tambaleó un poco a tal punto que tuve que arrastrarla. Fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella levantó el rostro –aún sonrojado– y comenzó a moverse de la misma manera, ¿era un reto? No, sus ojos verdes reflejaban algo extraño…

–Sasuke-san…

Ella murmuró mi nombre y me sentí perder en ese leve susurro. Perdí un poco el paso y nos volvimos más lentos, no deje de mirarla en ningún instante. Nunca me había fijado en la bonita piel que tenía en su rostro, tampoco en sus grandes y profundos orbes jade…en lo rosado de sus labios.

No me había fijado.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

Con tentación de observarlo subí mi rostro y encontré ese mar negro lleno de depresión. Pero…ahora tenían algo más. Susurré su nombre en un suave murmullo lleno admiración e hipnotismo. No me había percatado en las finas facciones que él poseía, en la blanquecina piel de su rostro ni tampoco en lo que ahora reflejaban sus ojos. Perdimos paso, nos volvimos lentos. Y podría jurar que bailábamos de forma cansina y hasta romántica.

Él paró y no me soltó. Yo seguía embelesada en su rostro como para darme cuenta de que él había acortado por mucho la distancia…dejando un nulo espacio entre nuestros labios.

Eso es a lo que la gente llama un beso.

Fue suave, inexperto pude saber, cálido…y hasta temeroso si eso quería decir el leve temblor que había en su labio inferior. Cerré mis ojos con lentitud disfrutando de tan bella muestra de afecto, tenía miedo de sentirlo más allá…y comencé a querer alejarlo de mí. Él se encapricho y no me dejo pues me aferró más a su cuerpo.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

Había batallado tanto para decidirlo y ella quería irse así como así, pues no la dejaría. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, tenía un poco de temor por que ella no fuera a aceptarme…pero cuando la acerqué pareció entender que lo hacía con ningún afán de dañarla…me correspondió.

Comencé a rozar mis labios en la suavidad de los suyos, a perderme en ella…y buscar más de ella, si algo que no me gusta hacer es pedir consentimiento para algo, y esta vez…me tragué eso y con un gesto un tanto extraño empecé a pedir permiso para profundizar aquel beso.

Me cedió el permiso abriendo un poco sus labios. Esto comenzaba a gustarme de más.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

¿Era mi imaginación…o él me pedía permiso para "algo"? Sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi boca y al rozarla con la mía y degusté el sabor de aquel vino que me pareció tan delicioso. Me abracé a su cuerpo buscando una cercanía mucho más completa. Me estaba gustando la manera en la que él comenzó a pasear una de sus manos por mi espalda y la otra de ellas vaguear lentamente por mi cintura.

El beso se tornó rápido una vez que me sentí acostumbrada a su invasión. El rocé de labios tenía más frenesí…

–Sa…Sasuke…-san.

Solo pude articular. Mis piernas temblaron un poco al sentir como sus manos desataban el corsé de mi andrajoso vestido. Sentí mi espalda más relajada de lo normal, había caído en su cama. Me besó con más desesperación aún, pero poco me duró el gusto pues sus labios se habían separado apenas y sí rozaban, respirando el aliento del otro.

–Esto esta mal…Sakura. –me llamó en un murmullo.

–Lo sé… –le respondí de la misma manera.

–¿Entonces por que no me detienes? –me preguntó _sin sarcasmo alguno_.

–Yo…

Y me besó de nuevo pero esta vez estaba cargado de ternura.

–Tranquila…nadie se enterará.

Y eso sonó como una promesa. Me siguió besando y esta vez, estuve más tranquila. La puerta que alguna vez nos avalaba con una relación de mucama-señor…ahora nos observaba como algo más que aquello. Dichosa sea.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una sensación de bienestar en mi pecho. Me di cuenta que aún la noche no se iba, observé a mi lado y estaba el cuerpo inerte de ella. Me acerqué un poco y pude ver lo pacífica que se veía durmiendo, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y me dedique a verla por unos instantes…luego me caí en cuenta de que ambos estábamos desnudos. No le tome importancia. Mi mano paseó un rato por la sonrosada mejilla de ella despertándola.

–¿Sasuke-san?

Sus ojos me miraban con asombro.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –luego me volvió a mirar.– Hay no es cierto…

Incrédula pudo sentir que estaba desnuda. Volví a callarla…pero esta vez con un beso.

–Tranquila…no ha pasado nada malo.

Si muy apenas le pude susurrar cuando pude ver en sus ojos lágrimas asomándose y amenazándose con salir. Si algo realmente me hacía sentir mal…era ver a una mujer llorar. Pensé en las miles de razones que podía haber para que una mujer llorara pero ninguna funcionaba en este caso, ella lloraba y no se por que. La abracé acurrucándola en mi pecho y acaricié su cabello en forma de comprensión.

–Esto esta mal…Sasuke-san.

Me repetía una y otra vez, su voz estaba quebrada y llena de tristeza y cada palabra me consumía por dentro en un abismo de culpabilidad. Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que hacer…esta situación me superaba por poco. Suavemente empecé a susurrar palabras de aliento en su oído y ella no escuchaba ninguna de ellas, me empezaba a desesperar…si esto no paraba pronto llegaría demasiado lejos.

–¿Se arrepiente…Sasuke-san? –me pregunto en un murmullo lleno de melancolía.

Abrí mis ojos sorpresivamente.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

¿Se arrepentía?… ¡Yo no!… ¡Me había gustado todo aquello! Pero yo solo quería saber si este amor era correspondido. Tenía miedo de que él me fuera a tirar como una basura, no tenía miedo por mí solamente…si no por mi madre, quien siempre me inculco el respeto y esto precisamente era algo irrespetuoso, además, temía por que nos fuera a echar de la casa.

Dios…todas aquellas consecuencias me tenía mareada y en un mar de llanto como una mártir. Tenía miedo…mucho miedo.

Sasuke por favor…dime que no te arrepientes.

–Sakura…

Y aquí venía la respuesta. Tenía miedo…mucho miedo.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Esta historia se desarrolla en los tiempos del siglo XIX, de esos tiempos en donde se usaban los vestidos grandes y detallados.

La forma en que lo escribí es un poco...antigua, puesto que antes de empezar a publicar mis historias solía escribirlas narrandolas en primera persona, ahora esto es algo inusual para mí. Me inspiré en una pelicula de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en una de ellas que un general alemán quería a una judía criada suya...y luego dije "mmm...romances secretos...mmm". Originalmente esto iba a ser un Oneshot pero cuando vi lo que llevaba (y apenas era la mitad) decidí cortarlo...por lo cual esto tiene otro capitulo y se termina, probablemente un tercer capitulo si es que el otro no sale largo xD.

_¿Reviews...?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer ON_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Romance detrás de la puerta**

_¿Te has puesto a pensar lo difícil que es un romance a escondidas, en tu casa, detrás de la puerta de tu pieza? Cuando tienes que cuidarte de hasta las mismas paredes y estas parecen declararte la guerra…y tú única amiga, la puerta de tu habitación.:SS:._

**Capitulo ****2: **El suave amor, y de su mano, los problemas.

Esa probablemente había sido la pregunta más grande que ella pudo haberme hecho.

–No me arrepiento Sakura. –le dije al oído. –Se que esto que hicimos esta mal…pero nadie se va a enterar…

Ella alzó su rostro interrogativamente y pude ver que en un sus ojos había un alivio hacía la situación, me relajé un poco, probablemente esa fue una de las situaciones más embarazosas y difíciles que pude haber tenido. Suspiré. Acaricié su rostro y volví a plantar un corto beso en sus rosados labios y ella muy apenas pudo corresponder.

–Jamás me arrepentiría de esto…

–Sasuke-san…

–Pero que de una vez lo sepas…nadie debe enterarse de esto, si lo hacen…mi padre podría echarte de la casa junto con tu madre.

Dicho aquello la volví a besar.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

Me volvió a besar suavemente pero esta vez pude saber que iba cargado con pasión pues su mano había dejado mi rostro para acariciar mis hombros y bajar a mi cintura. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y correspondí al beso. Me dejé llevar de nuevo por el momento. Sentí como bajó a mi cuello trazando un camino de besos en su trayecto, su mano se posó en mi vientre y subió hasta rozar uno de mis pezones, gemí.

–Sasuke-san… –lo llame entre gemidos.

–Deja las jerarquías… –me dijo al oído.

Mordió mi lóbulo y volvió a bajar.

**O.o…****O…o.O**

El tiempo no espero y pasó después de aquella noche. Los días con ella me parecían efímeros y bellos, las noches…me parecían el paraíso.

Había dejado de llamarme "Sasuke-san" para llamarme "Sasuke-kun", simplemente…no podía pedir más felicidad. Su simple presencia me tranquilizaba y el verla esperándome en la puerta de mi habitación después de un arduo día de trabajo me parecía como si fuera una mujer esperando por su hombre que llegaba de la batalla.

–Sasuke-kun…buenas noches.

Hoy era un día como todos aquellos. Esperé para que ella se adentrara en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro, atraje su cuerpo hacía mi y la bese.

–Sakura…

Terminé aquel beso y la abracé contra mi pecho, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro buscando un refugió donde descansar. Su aroma me inundó en instantes y me pude sentir más tranquilo. Amaba su aroma.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte Sasuke-kun… –me dijo ella. –Ayer por la tarde me la pasé en la cocina…y me enteré de algo muy malo.

**O.o…O…o.O**

–¿Hm?

Me contestó. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras y muchos monosílabos…me acostumbré a ellos y descifré cada uno de ellos. El empezó a moverse y yo junto él, quería bailar, lo sé. De izquierda a derecha y de adelante hacía atrás, en pasos elegantes y llenos de gracia, él me había enseñado como mover un pie con rapidez y no tambalear en el proceso. Él me enseñó lo hermoso y relajante que era bailar, la galanura de cada uno de sus pasos y lo refinada que se veía la gente haciendo tan bonita acción.

Pero hoy no tenía tiempo para pensar y hablar de eso, él tenía que saber de lo que yo me había enterado.

–Es que…parece que están sospechando de…nuestra relación. –le dije tratando de no sonar asustada.

Y fallé en el intento pues él se detuvo y me observó directamente a los ojos…amedrentándome con su mirada severa.

–¿Qué es lo que escuchaste?

–Pues…–titubeé. –Que yo siempre regresaba a dormir tarde por que me la pasaba contigo, que te seducía…que…que…

–¿Qué más?

Me miraba severamente y lo peor de todo es que yo no podía apartar mis ojos de tan duros ojos. Me maravillaban esos ojos, ¿era masoquista? Sus ojos me encantaban y más en esa faceta.

–Que…sostenía…una relación…contigo.

Tartamudeé y un gran silencio abrazó la habitación. Él, que no me había soltado de sus fuertes brazos, empecé a temblar de miedo, su mirada fría y la manera en la que me tenía abrazada pareciera como si reclamara _algo_ de su propiedad. Por aquellos momentos me sentí más un objeto que una persona. Él suspiro.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Suspiré. Así que el cuento ya se había corrido…no me quedaba más de otra que comprobar el dicho "las paredes tienen oídos y ojos también". Esas sirvientas de quinta hablaban como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Sabía que ahora la miraba con reproché, pues, yo le juraba que nadie iba a saber de nuestra relación. Malditas sean las paredes de mi habitación.

–Me siento mal Sasuke-kun… ¿qué tal si nos descubren? –me preguntó ella rápidamente. –¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que nos haría tu padre!… ¡Podría azotarnos, podría correrme a mi madre y a mí de la casa…!

A mi me gustaba callar a la gente ya sea; cubriendo su boca con mis dedos ó con la mirada. Pero con ella era diferente. Me gustaba internarla en el silencio con un placentero beso, el cual ella nunca me negaba y siempre terminaba corto para ella…pues siempre la dejaba con ganas. Sonreí con autosuficiencia y hasta egocentrismo. Verla así tan dispuesta y sus labios ofrecidos me subían el ego a más no poder.

–¿Y a ellas les constan lo que dicen? –le pregunte y ella guardo silencio un rato.

–No pero…podría traernos consecuencias.

–Déjalas que hablen… –volví a moverme lentamente. –Que eso no te importe, hasta que ellas no tengan prueba de lo que dicen… ¿Quién podría afirmar lo nuestro,_ querida?_

La oí soltar una risita y ella también volvió a moverse.

–Te amo…Sasuke-kun.

–Yo también…Sakura.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Y esa fue una de las tantas bellas noches en las que vivimos una pasión pura. Hoy él había salido temprano pues el negocio familiar lo tenía atareado, yo me dediqué a lo de siempre, solo que esta vez…recogía la ropa de él que yo misma había tirado. Tiene su historia y es algo que me sonroja contar. Las cuatro paredes y la puerta de esa habitación eran testigo cada noche de nuestro acto de amor. Bendita puerta la que nos brindaba privacidad, y aquellas paredes que, por ahora, parecían haber calmado su contra hacía nosotros.

No todo dura para siempre.

Y vi entrar a mi compañera de cocina a la habitación. Parecía desesperada y hasta enojada. Me confundí.

–Aquí estas…arpía. –me dijo. –¡Se que estas llevando una relación con Sasuke-san!… ¡Lo sé, lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

Abrí mis ojos sorpresivamente. ¡No!… ¡Eso no puede ser!… ¡Pero si he sido tan cuidadosa! Y caí en cuenta, debió haber sido aquella vez en el jardín. Recuerdo que esa vez él había querido pasear por los jardines…me había llevado hasta lo más escondido de ellos, me besó con pasión y yo con alegría al ser la primera vez que nos besábamos fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Ahora entendía por que nuestros actos solo podían ser consumados detrás de la puerta.

–¡Si Fugaku-sama se entera de esto te echara de la casa!

Pude notar cierto resentimiento en su voz, podría nombrarla como envidia y molestia. Estaba asustada…si el señor nos echa a mí y a mi madre de la casa nos quedaríamos completamente en la calle… ¡No!… ¡Mi madre a trabajado tanto tiempo para ganarse su lugar y yo no puedo permitir que se lo quiten por una baja pasión mía!… ¿Baja pasión? Me deprimí un poco al pensar dichas palabras para calificar este romance…para todos, no era más que un capricho pasional de ambos.

–¡Por favor, te ruego que no digas nada de esto! –le rogué, como ultimo recurso.

–¡Le diré y finalmente te largaras de aquí!

La puerta se abrió y ambas volteamos a ver quien osaba interrumpir tan desesperada discusión.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

Su voz me pareció el canto de un ángel en medio de la guerra. Sonreí un poco.

–Sasuke-san… –dijo mi compañera incrédula. –¡Lo siento mucho Sasuke-san! Yo solo ponía en su lugar a esta sirvienta… ¡me he enterado que comete un sacrilegio!

Y ella lo ve como un sacrilegio…si tan solo yo tuviera las agallas de contradecir tan miserable palabra…

–Escúchame bien…–le dijo seriamente Sasuke. –A ti no te consta lo que estas discutiendo con ella, tengo escuchándote ya buen rato, si tienes algo con que afirmar lo nuestro ¡Adelante!… ¡Hazlo! Pero te advierto que si sueltas una sola palabra de esto a mi padre, seré a ti a quien echaré de la casa… ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Mi compañera lo miraba incrédula y hasta con miedo. Soltó un sí levemente y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yo seguía de pie allí, esperando un regañó por parte de él. Más no llegó nada. Al contrario, me abrazó.

–Sakura…los gritos de esa sirvienta se oían por toda la casa, si mi padre hubiera estado en casa…la discusión hubiera terminado en algo no muy favorable ni para ti ni para nadie. –me dijo…yo sabía que aquello era un regañó y una advertencia.

–Si Sasuke-kun…

Sentí como su mano tomaba mi dedo anular y hábilmente introdujo un bello anillo de línea de diamantes y uno enorme en medio, alcé mi mano para observar tan bellísimo objeto.

–Es hermoso… –dije con admiración. –

Alcé mi rostro con preocupación.

–Pero no puedo aceptarlo…es costoso y si alguien me ve con él pensarían que lo robe.

Él me acercó a un gran espejo que había en su habitación, se paró detrás de mí y me tomó de la cintura. Yo solo veía mi cuerpo y rostro con indignación…él se merecía algo más que una mujer vestida siempre con el mismo vestido de sirvienta, sucio y andrajoso, siempre con el mismo estilo. Yo no era digna de él. La verdad es que no lo sentía.

–Te preocupas mucho por las apariencias. –me dijo asomando su rostro por mi hombro. –Aunque me pregunto como te verías vestida con otra cosa que no sea tu uniforme de sirvienta…aún así me gustas.

Sonreí ante bonita confesión.

–Mi madre me confeccionó hace tiempo un vestido más decente que este…fue un regalo de cumpleaños…solo lo he usado una vez. –le comenté.

–Me gustaría verte puesto con él… –me susurró al oído.

Solté una risita al sentir como me apegaba a su cuerpo y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Después de haber estado casi toda la tarde con él –de la cual, la mayor parte me la pasé en su cama– me retiré a mis aposentos –osease al sótano– donde, mi madre me esperaba con una mirada severa y cargada de molestia. Como debía suponerlo…mi compañera soltó todo. ¡Miserable el día en que nació!

–Sakura…ven.

Me acerqué a ella con paso cauteloso y en cada sonido se podía saber el miedo con el que me dirigía a ella. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando una bofetada de mi madre más solamente llego una caricia de su arrugada mano en mi piel.

–A pesar de todo lo que haya escuchado hoy…sigues siendo mi bebé, Sakura. –me dijo con un tono maternal. –Lo que sucedió en la cocina me sorprendió un poco, una de nosotras vino gritando de histeria reclamándome a mí el acto que tu cometías.

Fruncí el ceño. Esa sirvienta…

–No me enoje, pero si me sorprendí…no te quiero levantar falsos, ¿pero es cierto lo que dice? –me pregunto…pero si parecía molesta.

Dude en contestar. Si le decía una mentira ella lo sabría tarde o temprano y probablemente me iría peor…lo que quería era terminar esto ahora.

–Si mamá… ¡Pero…!

–No tienes por que darme explicaciones… –me dijo callándome en la oración. –Se que tu tienes tus buenas razones para llevar esa relación con Sasuke-san…me molesta el hecho de saber que estas creciendo, pero al menos sé que creces al lado de un buen hombre.

Ella me sonrió maternalmente y yo me impresioné, si así era mi madre…ella era la mejor de este mundo. Sonreí cuando sentí sus labios chocar en mi mejilla. Me ordenó que me fuera a dormir.

Antes de dormir sonreí un poco ante la atrevida propuesta que Sasuke me mencionó estando en la cama. La cual yo había aceptado.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Hoy había sido un día de lo más agotador. Y lo sabía…por que la extrañaba en mi cama. A pesar de haberla tenido conmigo toda la tarde –y como me había gustado– me sentía solo en este momento. Las sábanas aún tenían su aroma y el recuerdo de su inocente rostro sonrojado cada vez que me disponía a _acariciarla_ me azotaba. Aspiré por enésima vez el aroma de su cabello en la almohada de mi cama. Me gustaba. Que decía me gustaba… ¡me encantaba esa mujer!

A estas alturas ya más de la mitad de la casa debe haberse enterado de mi relación con Sakura, seguramente Itachi ya lo sabría…él es un asco como persona, tiene oídos por todos lados…seguramente mañana vendrá a burlarse de mí. Para lo poco que me importa…no tienen un buen por que de aquello, yo podría matarle mejor la burlada restregándole en la cara todas sus fechorías.

¿Qué importa si todos se enteran?… ¡Después de todo…ella había aceptado casarse conmigo!

El frío invierno llegaba…y de su mano, los problemas.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

¡Actualicé rápido! Me he quedado un poco impresionada por la cantidad de reviews que me llegó en un rato, la verdad es que después de mi caída con el fanfic dije "ya no voy a tener el mísmo éxito que antes" y pues todavía es hora de que recibo pocos reviews en drabbles o oneshot, pero realmente me quede sorprendida... ¡realmente les ha gustado!

Pues como vieron, esto se alargo...es que, bien por mí lo hubiera terminado en este capitulo pero dije "y luego se van a aburrir de tantas letras"...y decidí hacer un tercer capítulo.

Gente...nose como contestar reviews xD. Me llegaron reviews con buenas opiniones, ese que me dejó _yunmoon_ me pareció muy buen review: _gracias niña! Realmente ese tipo de comentarios me ayudan mucho para superarme cada día mas._ Y pues si, este fic esta inspirado en la parte que ya mencione...esto aparece en la pelicula "La lista de Schindler"...muy recomendable por cierto.

En fin...muchas gracias también a todas(o) que me dejaron un bonito review =3...

_¿Me regalan otro review...?_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER ON_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Romance detrás de la puerta**

_¿Te has puesto a pensar lo difícil que es un romance a escondidas, en tu casa, detrás de la puerta de tu pieza? Cuando tienes que cuidarte de hasta las mismas paredes y estas parecen declararte la guerra…y tú única amiga, la puerta de tu habitación.:SS:._

**Capitulo 3:** El miedo fuera de la puerta.

La mañana siguiente me despertó con ánimos, me duché, me vestí y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno de Sasuke-kun. Pero no todo era un mar de rosas. Cuando entré a la cocina pude observar como todas mis compañeras me miraban con resentimiento y hasta con envidia. Me sentí pequeña ante ellas. Y mi madre, como la gran fortaleza ante la batalla, se acercó a mí y me susurró:

–No te preocupes por ellas…tu has lo que tengas que hacer. –me dijo mi madre sabiamente.

Yo confió en mi madre y se que ella confía en mí. La amo. Soy la hija más afortunada de este mundo. Suspiré. Me concentré en seguir cocinando. Me fijé en el carísimo anillo que él me había regalado de compromiso…sonreí, aún seguía conservando su extremada belleza.

–¿Y eso hija mía?

–Es un regalo de él madre. –le dije mientras aún seguía con esa sonrisa de enamorada, me acerque al bendito oído de ella y le dije lo siguiente. –Me ha pedido matrimonio y yo he aceptado.

Mi madre paró de lo que estaba haciendo y me miró incrédulamente. Mi rostro se desfiguró por completo al ver que las facciones de mi madre se habían endurecido…temí de ella.

–Hija… ¿Por cuánto me lo has ocultado?

–¿La relación o el compromiso?

–Ambas.

Dudé en contestarle. Simplemente había olvidado desde cuando teníamos aquella inaceptable relación, sabía que era bastante tiempo pues no era precisamente de ayer –eso era más que obvio– pero no podía darle tampoco días o meses exactos. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado algo tan importante? Definitivamente el amor me trae de loca.

–La relación…no sé cuanto tiempo la he estado llevando. –le dije y ella me miró con reproche. –El compromiso…me lo ha pedido ayer.

–No quiero preguntar detalles.

Yo me sonroje, la verdad es que, si confiaba mucho en ella, pero no quería contarle mi vida intima. Terminé de hacer el almuerzo y en una bandeja especial para él acomode todo de tal manera que se viera decente, algo digno de él. Salí de la cocina bajo las miradas de molestia y rechazó de ellas, recordé lo dicho de mi madre. Caminé por los majestuosos pasillos y allá, un poco al final del corredor estaba la venerable puerta, esa que cubre y guarda el amor que ambos nos profesamos. Antes de tocar arregle un poco mi cabello, se que al él le gustaba. Toqué.

–Pasa Sakura…

Pasé a la habitación y cerré la puerta, como él me había enseñado tiempo antes. Lo vi sentado en el escritorio, con una pluma en la mano y un montón de papeles en sobre el mueble. Puse el desayuno en alguna mesita de la habitación y me acerqué a él. Pude aspirar la colonia que ahora llevaba.

–¿Qué estás haciendo…Sasuke-kun? –le pregunte una vez que me acerqué a él.

–Unos detalles del negocio… –me contestó.

Sentí envidia de aquellos papeles, pero sé que eran importantes y no debía dejarlos. Me concentré en su habitación y pude observar que aún seguía ropa tirada por toda la alfombra, sonreí, Sasuke era un completo desordenado. Me dirigí a recoger las vestimentas regadas por todos lados.

–Sakura…ven.

Me acerqué a él y me volteó a ver.

**O.o…O…o.O**

–Hoy vienes por demás feliz… –me dijo clavando su mirada en mi ojos. Me sentí intimidada.

–Yo…

Podía notar la incertidumbre en sus ojos, algo me ocultaba…la conocía demasiado bien. Con mis ojos clavados en los hermosos de ella trataba de inducirle el miedo…era mi naturaleza, mi mayéutica con la gente. Me sentí un poco culpable al usarla con ella…con mi prometida.

–Mi madre…se ha enterado… –fruncí el seño. –¡Pero!… ¡Te juró que no puso alguna objeción!

Me levante del asiento, sacando la poca distancia que le llevaba de estatura. Pude ver como ella se sonrojaba y empezaba a tartamudear quien-sabe-que…adoraba hacerla sentir así. Se veía como una niña.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Ah!…Fue por culpa de mi compañera, la que me acusó de…

Cortó dicha frase…sabía lo que iba a decir. Sonreí con autosuficiencia. No era que Sakura me tuviera miedo…no, al contrario…pero adoraba verla tartamudear así, y más cuando el tema trataba con la relación de nosotros. La atraje a mi cuerpo salvajemente y me acerqué a su oído.

–¿Cómo?

–Sasuke-kun…

Gimió al sentir mi lengua recorrer su blanquecino –y delicioso– cuello. Me encantaba intimidarla de esa manera, sentirla pequeña ante mi presencia, cediendo ante mis caprichos y necesidades. Cada vez que rozó mis labios con los suyos es sentir una sensación de necesidad y suavidad, el recorrer su estrecha cintura me daba a entender lo frágil que era de cuerpo y alma. Su fragancia me causaba una extraña obsesión por ella…la estampé en la pared y seguí devorando su cuello.

–Ah…Sasuke-kun

Ella gimió, supongo que al sentir mi mano en uno de sus pechos…acariciándolo lentamente.

–Ah…así que era verdad.

**O.o…O…o.O**

¡Por dios! Las manos de Sasuke parecían haber memorizado por completo mi cuerpo, sabía donde tocar para estimularme de esa manera. Su mano presionó mi seno esperando un gemido por parte mió, se lo di. Eran pocas las veces que se le ocurría estamparme en una pared…y hacerme el amor allí.

–Ah…así que era verdad…

Mi sangre se heló y el sonrojo que estuvo presente en mi rostro, se volvió más intenso. Esa voz…no era precisamente de Sasuke…era, la voz de su hermano Itachi. Abrí los ojos sorpresivamente e intente separar a Sasuke de mí…más él me abrazó más y me pegó más a su pecho, buscando protegerme de algún peligro.

–Vaya…ototo, ¿pero que cosas no? –dijo su hermano mientras oía sus pasos acercarse a nosotros. –Por ahí me entere que mantenías una relación con tu mucama, quería enterarme por tu propia boca…pero, ¡vas enserio!… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

–Lárgate de aquí, Itachi…

–¡Oye!…Pero si yo solo quiero conversar, anda…quiero darte mi bendición como hermano mayor… –aquello había sonado como burla

Vi como Sasuke fruncía el seño y me apegaba más a él, dios…si esto no se detenía podría llegar hasta los golpes, estaba bien enterada de la mala relación que llevaban mis amos. Temí por la integridad física y psicológica de Sasuke, esa bestia que tenía por hermano podría hacerle cualquier cosa. Era un ser despiadado y sin sentimientos.

–Largo he dicho…

–De acuerdo… –dijo Itachi resignándose.

–Y si le dices una palabra a mi padre…te juró qué…

–No niño, nada de amenazas. –le advirtió. –Mi padre se enterara tarde o temprano, y te va a montar la bronca muy feo…no quiero interferir, pero ten por seguro que seré el espectador en primera fila.

Sentí como los puños y brazos de Sasuke hacían fuerza, me asusté. ¡Podría írsele encima! Itachi desapareció después de haber cerrado la puerta, eso volvió a ser una burla. Aún no me soltaba…y yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco incómoda con el matador silencio había habitado la habitación.

Él me soltó…parecía tenso. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se revolvió el cabello con las manos, realmente estaba muy desesperado. Me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar.

–Lo único que me faltaba… –lo oí susurrar. –¡Si este cabrón le dice una sola palabra a mi padre quien sabe que nos pueda pasar!

Yo, asustada, me acerqué a él queriendo acompañarlo en su desesperación. Más él gruñó al sentirme cerca, ni lo toque. Estaba demasiado molesto como para querer alguna caricia o palabra de aliento. Es en estos momentos cuando necesito de una madurez más grande, que me ayude a lidiar este tipo de problemas. Me entristecí al ver que no podía serle útil en estos momentos. Este era mi temor, mi más grande miedo.

–Sasuke-kun…

–Sakura…vete.

Yo me deprimí más al oír esa frase. ¡Nunca me había corrido!… ¡Y menos de esa manera! Como la sirvienta que aún era…obedecí, y salí de la habitación sin chistar.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Estaba desesperado, confundido, encolerizado e histérico. O al menos eso pude poner en orden en todo este desmán. Si esa maldita sirvienta de quinta no hubiera abierto la boca…hoy estaría feliz de la vida con Sakura. ¡Todo por malditos descuidos! Poco me importaba que las sirvientas se enteraran…a ellas se les amenazaba y con eso tenían para no decir ninguna palabra, pero Itachi…él, era casi imposible de destruir. Un maldito hombre aferrado a sus palabras. A Itachi no podía amenazarlo, no podía prohibirle algo… ¿cómo lo haría?… ¡Yo soy su hermano menor!… ¡¿Qué puede hacer el hermano menor en estos casos?! Me di cuenta que todavía carecía de una madurez para llevar estos asuntos a un bien común.

El invierno se empezaba a sentir. La habitación empezaba a helarse y yo aún tenía la chimenea sin encender. Sakura es muy buena para prender la chimenea.

La había corrido esta mañana…probablemente esté molesta conmigo. Si tan solo me tragará este orgullo y le pidiera una disculpa…

–¡Sasuke!… ¡Sasuke!…

Mi padre gritaba desde la sala…estaba enrabiado. Yo, desde mi habitación…no pude evitar hablar solo.

–Ya se entero…ya se entero, me la va a montar…

Susurraba y susurraba cosas inaudibles. No tenía miedo…no, yo no le tenía miedo a mi padre, pero temía por Sakura…que una de esas se la tomará. Pero yo no lo iba permitir. Jamás…primero muerto. Con decisión salí de la habitación dispuesto a enfrentar a mi padre. Mi rostro se desfiguró que, al salir, Sakura estaba fuera de mi habitación…sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su labio partido y una mirada despavorida. La miré incrédulo… ¿Quién le abría hecho eso?… ¡Las pagaría muy caro!

–¡Se ha enterado Sasuke…mi compañera le ha dicho!

–¿Quién te hizo esto?

–¡Eso no importa!… –me dijo sollozando. –¡Tu padre quiere verte, entre más tarde llegues…más peor te irá!

La tomé de la mano y la arrastré hasta con mi padre.

–¡Aquí estas!… –se acercó a mí. –¡Y encima te atreves a traerte contigo a esta gata!

Pude ver como todas las sirvientas y nuestro mayordomo se acercaban a ver que sucedía. Algunas miraban con satisfacción la escena y escuchaba como decían con veneno "se lo merecía…" ó "hasta la muy tonta se creía que esto iba a durar…Fugaku-sama les pondrá en su lugar…a ambos". Malditas arpías.

–¡Me tengo que enterar de otras fuentes que estas llevando una relación amorosa con esa sirvienta!… –me exclamó. –¡No tienes vergüenza!

Apreté más fuerte la mano de Sakura. Oía sus sollozos llenos de tristeza y terror.

–¡Ya basta…tu no eres quien para replicarme sobre este tipo de asuntos padre!… –le contesté y él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡Claro que lo soy…soy tu padre!… ¡No tu hermano ni nadie!… ¡Entiéndelo! –me decía. –¡Esta zorra…–fruncí el seño…nadie llamaba así a mi Sakura. –no tiene por que estar aquí!… ¡Se lo dije mil y una vez a Mikoto!… ¡Ya vez lo que esta pasando!… ¡Tú tienes la culpa por ser un desvergonzado, sabes muy bien las reglas, y ella también lo sabe!… ¡La echaré de la casa y a ti te mandaré directo a la calle!

–¡Ya basta!… ¡No se por que me tienes que estar replicando esto!… –le dije y se me ocurrió la coartada perfecta. –¡Tu no me conoces!… ¡Solo sabes que soy tu hijo, que nací de tu esposa y nada más!… ¿Acaso conoces algún disgusto o gusto mío?… ¡Tu solo me querías comprometer con mujeres que no me conocían para nada, que ni siquiera estaban interesadas por mí si no por el negocio y el dinero!… ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?!…

Vi como Fugaku fruncía el seño. Le estaba dando al clavo.

–¡Papá!… ¡Yo se lo que quiero!… ¡Esas mujeres de la vida galante no me ofrecen nada más que sus cuerpos! –algunas sirvientas se sorprendieron. –¡Si de algo me inculcó mi madre fue a buscar a una buena persona, que me quisiera y me conociera bien…y no terminar como ella!

Callé.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Solo una palabra podía describir lo que sentía en estos momentos, el miedo. Solo aquella desastrosa e incómoda sensación podía figurar lo que sucedía. Un miedo profundo e intenso. Miedo por él. Miedo por mí. Miedo por su vida. Miedo por la mía.

Miedo.

Aún me llevaba tomada de la mano y me apretaba como si fuese lo último que haría. Podía notarlo…estaba nervioso. Alzaban la voz a tal grado que todas las sirvientas venían a ver que ocurridas…entre ellas, mi madre. Quien miraba la escena con alguno otro sentimiento…pero estaba muy segura que no era de incredulidad. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar. Tengo miedo.

Sasuke calló. Y se hizo un incómodo silencio.

–¡Tu eres un mocoso de dieciocho años!… ¡Tu que puedes saber de lo que tu madre y yo vivíamos en aquellos momentos!… ¡La memoria de tu madre es inmaculada! –oí que le grito Fugaku-sama.

–¡Ella se caso contigo por que te amaba…y tu te casaste con ella solo porque era de la aristocracia!

Uchiha-sama enfurecía más y más y mi miedo se incrementaba. Mi vista estaba fija en mi madre…quien me miraba con compresión.

–¡Ya basta!… ¡Esa sirvienta y su madre se irán, y a ti, te desheredare! –gritó tratando de dar un fin a la discusión.

–Fugaku-sama…

La voz de sabia de mi madre hizo que volviera al mundo. Sasuke volteó al igual que Fugaku-sama…miraban incrédulos a mi madre, el segundo…la fulminaba con la mirada. Mi madre no parecía quebrarse ante aquellas devastadoras miradas, era el mero fuerte del castillo, la pieza más valiente en la vida. Ella era mi madre.

Yo solo pude rezar por ella…

Mi madre me amaba…y abogaba por el amor que yo le profesaba a Sasuke.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Mmm..sé que yo dije que este capitulo iba a ser el último pero ya vieron que no. ¿Por qué? Probablemente por que se alargo, por que no quizé dejarlo a medias...o por que me convencieron de que no lo dejara así xD! Pero no lo duden...esto se va hacer corto, asi que cuando menos esperen...se va a acabar, no va a durar mucho, por dos simples razones: una, por que yo soy tan flojerosa que me da flojera terminar un fanfic largo...dos, por que se me va la inspiración y lo dejo a medias. Y eso no esta bien.... ¿verdad?

_¿Me regalan un review...?_


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER ON_

-

-

-

**Romance detrás de la puerta**

_¿Te has puesto a pensar lo difícil que es un romance a escondidas, en tu casa, detrás de la puerta de tu pieza? Cuando tienes que cuidarte de hasta las mismas paredes y estas parecen declararte la guerra…y tú única amiga, la puerta de tu habitación.:SS:._

**Capitulo 4: **El gran romance que surgió detrás de la puerta.**  
**

Un incómodo silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Las miradas atónitas de Fugaku-sama y Sasuke-kun estaban clavadas en la cálida de la de mi madre. Las sirvientas, que antes murmuraban había callado de manera extraordinaria…ningún ruido parecía alterar ese matador silencio. Hasta sofocaba la garganta. Y yo seguía allí, tomada de la mano de mi amado.

–¿Qué es que acaso usted no entiende lo que su hijo le dice? –le pregunto mi madre de manera sabia.

–¡No!… ¡No lo entenderé nunca! –gritó Uchiha-sama furioso. –¡Él es mi hijo…él hará lo que yo le digo!… ¡Y si digo que se irá de esta casa lo hará!

Sasuke me apretó más la mano.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto mi madre. –¿Él no es responsable de sus actos?… ¿Le ha fallado alguna vez?… ¿Qué es que acaso, él le falla en donde más lo tiene, en el negocio familiar?

Todos en este lugar sabíamos que lo que mi madre preguntaba era mentira. Sasuke nunca le fallaba a su padre en nada, jamás le fallaba…le tenía un respeto tremendo. Yo era testigo de eso y podía dar fe de los hechos. Mi madre parecía querer desviar la plática para enfocarse en Sasuke.

–Señor…su hijo ya esta bastante grande como para tomar decisiones sobre sus acciones…y si él tomó la decisión de comprometerse con mi hija es propia suya nada más. Usted no es más que su padre para aconsejarle. –y por cada vez que mi madre hablaba…Fugaku-sama se encolerizaba más. –¿Qué no le da gusto?… ¡Tantos años que estuvo consiguiéndole una esposa y pensar que él la ha conseguido solo!… ¡Debería alegrarse!

El tono que mi madre usaba era el de una mujer regañando a su esposo. Dios…Fugaku-sama no aguantaría mucho. Y dicho y hecho. Tomó un pequeño adorno de la sala y se lo lanzó a mi madre…pero ella lo esquivo muy apenas.

–¡Madre!…

Grité con tanta desesperación que mi voz se quebraba, Sasuke lo notó y me abrazo.

–¡Sasuke-kun, mi mamá, mi mamá!… –le decía desesperada.

Mi madre se levantó del suelo…y no creía lo que veía. Su mirada no cambiaba, aún seguía conservando esa calidez, esa ternura, esa dicha, esa alegría…que hacía enfurecer al señor.

–¡Tu no eres quien para decirme estas cosas!… ¡No eres más que una sirvienta de quinta junto con la ramera de tu hija!… ¡Se largarán ahora mismo de la casa!

–Fugaku-sama…entienda por favor. Ellos se aman más que a nada. –podía notar desesperación en su voz. –¡Que más daría yo por que mi hija no se hubiera enamorado!… ¡Ella, de la niña por la quien vivó y viví!… ¡Ella mi razón de ser! Pero esto tenía que llegar algún día de nuestra existencia… ¡Acéptelo usted también, Sasuke no estará para siempre con usted!… ¡No traté de mantenerlo a su lado solo por su temor a estar en la soledad!

Vi como el rostro de Sasuke se oscurecía y observaba a su padre con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Aún me tenía en sus brazos y pude notar como mi miedo por la situación disminuía cada instante…me sentía segura en sus brazos.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Yo…quedé callado. Simplemente…sin palabras.

Lo que decía esa mujer era verdad. Y eso…me constaba. Mi padre tenía un miedo, una fobia…y esa era, la soledad. Temía a quedarse solo, temía a que algún día algunos de sus dos hijos nos fuéramos de su vida, temía el envejecer en la completa soledad. Y ese miedo…apareció cuando mi madre murió.

Todos estábamos en una completa soledad. Mi padre, mi hermano y yo. La soledad nos consumía lentamente que sin darnos cuenta, habíamos quedado distantes de nosotros. El lazo familiar que nos unía a nosotros tres…era, sin duda, mi madre. La extraño. ¿Para que negarlo?

Hasta que llego ella. Ella…mi compañera en mi soledad. Mi Sakura. Ella…la que cada mañana me despertaba como mi madre lo hacía, la que me llevaba el desayuno a la cama y siempre me veía con una sonrisa. Ella…la que poco a poco, se ganó, en la lucha contra mi soledad, mi corazón. Otro poco…mi mente y por último, mi cuerpo. Ganó por completo mi ser.

Me sentí agraciado cuando ella me susurro por primera vez un te amo, muy levemente. Me sentía acompañado.

–¡Nadie teme a nada!… ¡Son puras ilusiones suyas, sirvienta! –le negaba mi padre. –¡Sasuke…ya me escuchaste!

Y dicho…él se retiró furioso de la sala. El incómodo silencio volvió a reinar la habitación.

–Largó de aquí…sirvientas.

Todas se fueron excepto Sakura y su madre.

–Sasuke-kun…perdón.

Ella alzó su rostro y me observó con aquellos ojos llenos de pura inocencia. Su madre veía la escena enternecida. Yo alcé una ceja en un gesto de confusión. ¿Por qué me pedía perdón?… ¿Es que acaso se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba? Ella sabía muy bien a que mi no me iban las personas que se sentían culpables por todo. Le callé con la mirada y luego me dirigí a su madre.

–Señora…yo…

–Esta bien Sasuke-kun. –me habló ella en su tono maternal. –Lo hice por mi hija y por ti, se que se aman…y ustedes tendrán sus razones, yo no me opongo a su relación. Pero será mejor que vayan buscando la manera de pedir un permiso fiable de tu padre, muchacho, quien sabe que consecuencias pueda tener con lo que acaba de pasar. Habla con tu padre, con tu hermano…y luego se verá que carta se puede tomar en este asunto. Después de todo, confió en tu juicio.

Y dicho aquello la mujer se marchó del lugar dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Aún así…en sus sabias palabras había resuelto muchas de mis dudas sobre esta disputa. Aún seguíamos abrazados…en la sala, frente a la vista y oídos de todos.

–¿Sasuke-kun…?

–Lo siento…

La solté. Ella tenía su rostro rojo.

–Yo…iré a arreglar mis cosas.

–No tienes por que hacerlo…no te irás de esta casa. –le dije casi sancionándola. –Te quedarás…así sea lo último que haga.

Sakura chistó en un gesto de desesperación. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

–¡Pero Sasuke-kun!… ¡Mi madre acaba de decir la peor incoherencia del mundo!… ¡Jamás conseguiremos un permiso oficial para casarnos!… ¡Tu padre jamás nos lo dará! –decía ella. –Además…ya me echo de la casa, y a ti…te mando directo a la calle. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Primero pensemos en nuestro bienestar antes que casarnos.

Su tono era realista y no romántico como siempre lo tenía. Por primera vez…ella decía la realidad cruelmente, no era usual en ella…pues yo la consideraba una ilustrada y romántica –siendo ella de la servidumbre– aún así, podía tener sus conceptos realistas y centrados en algo que realmente deprimía a cualquiera. Si ella seguía con esa actitud…probablemente nuestro futuro matrimonio seria un fracaso por igualdad de parejas, y no por diferencias de ella. ¿Irónico? Puede ser, estaba considerando seriamente en callarla con un beso frente a seis pares de ojos escondidos en esta sala.

–Olvídalo, Sasuke…

¿Sasuke…? Se lo estaba ganando.

–¡Primero me golpea mi compañera por envidia y luego esto!… ¡¿Te das cuenta de las cosas Sasuke?!… ¡Esto se va mal!… ¡Era lo único que nos faltaba, lo único!… ¡Si tan solo…si tan solo fuera…!

Se lo ganó. Y allí estaba ella, lo que había de Sakura histérica ahora era una niña siendo besada. Seis sirvientas salieron de sus escondites y, para reír un rato, tenían sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. La apegue a mi cuerpo…ella gimió.

–No…

La solté y su rostro estaba por muy demás rojo.

–No te callabas… –le susurré divertido.

–Pero no tenías por que hacerlo de esta manera… –me dijo apenada. –Nos han visto…

–¿Y qué? Después de todo, ya toda la casa se ha enterado de lo nuestro…no tiene caso ocultarlo más.

–Descarado.

Le sonreí y ella regresó el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la vaga sensación de haber olvidado algo. Estaba en mi habitación, acostado de una manera muy cómoda para mi gusto. Me levanté solo para darme cuenta que la habitación estaba en completo orden, el desayuno que ella me había preparado estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sentí la necesidad de buscarla.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude…y me di cuenta que toda la casa estaba sumida en un silencio tormentoso. Ninguna sirvienta andaba de aquí allá, ni nada…todo en un silencio completo. Salí de la habitación…y lo que vi me dejo desconcertado. La sala estaba por completo destruida. Adornos, mesas, sillas…todo quebrado.

–¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?… –susurre.

–Vaya…hasta que despiertas.

No se como Itachi se pudo acercar a mí.

–Fue Fugaku…se embriagó. Ya sabes que en ese estado le da por destruir todo. –me dijo. –Gritaba una y otra vez tu nombre, supongo que se dio cuenta de tu pecado…pero parece haberlo aceptado. Esta en su habitación, embriagándose.

Era natural ver a mi padre embriagarse cuando sucedía algo fuerte en la familia, era su forma de sacar su tristeza…su forma de llorar. Lo hizo cuando mamá murió, yo tenía quince años e Itachi dieciocho…hace ya siete años de eso. Luego, cuando salió de aquella presión…no volvió a tomar ni a fumar. Pensé varias veces antes de ir a la habitación de mi padre, quien sabe que podría pasarme allí. No le tenía miedo, ¡para nada! Pero el verlo así causaba impotencia.

Con pasó firme me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre. Y allí, detrás de esa puerta, estaba el lugar oscuro y el tirado en la cama, con una botella de licor a un lado.

–¿Fugaku?

–Lárgate.

–¿Qué haces embriagándote?… ¿Qué ganas? –le dije. –No es más que evadirse.

–Que te largaras. No eres quien para juzgarme.

Eso me pareció una justificación.

–No hay mejores jueces que los hijos, Fugaku. Entiéndelo, no ganas nada.

Y es que me parecía un acto de cobardía. El estarse tumbado por el alcohol de esa manera no era más que un acto para reprimir las lágrimas –aunque también estaba de acuerdo con eso, no era digno ver a un hombre llorar– pero era en aquella acción se iba la cobardía entre los hechos. Y eso, era algo que yo despreciaba de la gente.

–¿Y tu que?… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?… ¿Permiso para casarte con esa zorra? –apreté mis puños. A Sakura nadie la llamaba zorra. –¡Te lo doy!… ¡Me sentiré fracasado el resto de mi vida!…

–No intentes hacerte la victima…

–¡No me hago la victima!…Solo…quiero que seas feliz. Es todo. Si eso conlleva a irme directamente al pozo…esta bien, después de todo, eres mi hijo. Y no cualquier idiota.

Aquellas frases habían sido directas. Por muy demás directas. Me dirigí a él y le quité la botella de licor de la mano, lo levanté de la cama y le lancé un vaso con agua. Despertó de su ebriedad.

–Eres bueno, padre.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato y el sonrió, juraría por la memoria de mi madre que él tenía ganas de soltar una carcajada enorme…pero se contuvo. Yo solo atiné a regresarle el gesto y salí de la habitación.

Saliendo pude sentirme apresados por unos brazos temblorosos.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Lo vi salir y corrí a abrazarlo. Cuando lo vi entrar, sentí que moría.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

Lo abracé con todas mis pocas fuerzas. Lo apresé como si fuera lo último que haría en mi vida. Tuve miedo de que Uchiha-sama fuera a golpearlo e incluso dejarle de gravedad. Por una y mil veces que mi madre me decía que él estaría bien, yo no dejaba de preocuparme por él…era casi mi_ esposo_ –o eso decía él– era normal que me preocupara por él.

Mi mirada verde se posó sobre la mirada negra de él. Esos ojos que tanto me llamaban por las noches de insomnio.

–No paso nada… –me dijo, tratando de consolarme. –Tranquila…

–Tuve miedo…

–No te preocupes…

Pude notar una especie de brillo en sus ojos. Era un brillo lleno de tranquilidad…y hasta podía decir que de felicidad.

Jamás supe que pasó en aquella habitación, tampoco de que trato aquella plática…solo lo que pude saber fue que, en un comentario perdido, Uchiha-sama había dado el permiso necesitado para contraer matrimonio. No pude contenerme a besarlo frente a su hermano y casi toda la servidumbre. Recuerdo que aquel día me vistieron –más bien me obligaron a vestir– un vestido hermoso y lleno de vida. Me sentía feliz. Mi madre me dijo que ella también era la mujer más feliz del mundo al ver a su hija marchar de la mano de un hombre que la llevaría consigo hasta la muerte. Recuerdo cuando tropecé con los tacones tan altos que me habían obligado a calzar…que para lucir más presentable. Digna de la futura esposa de un Uchiha.

De mi boda…lo único que recuerdo fue mi vestido, mi baile con él…y lo demás, solo poco. Cualquiera diría que me había embriagado a más no poder, pero a decir verdad…no me gusta nada de eso. Es solo que estaba tan ocupada con estar con mi reciente marido…que me olvidaba del mundo.

**O.o…O…o.O**

De mi boda…lo único que recuerdo es de lo hermosa que se veía mi esposa en esos momentos. Ya no me acuerdo de nada…lo único que recuerdo –y eso vagamente– fue que bebí y bebí que fue por primera vez que perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Después…desperté en la mi gran cama matrimonial con mi esposa a un lado. Podría decirse que esa fue mi mejor resaca.

Bebí un poco de mi vino. Reí. Había sido una buena fiesta. Hacía ya tres años de ella. Tres años…de los cuales, hace seis meses ella había quedado embarazada.

Yo era feliz. Y sé que ella también.

**.****FIN.**

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Esto ha sido todo mi querida gente. Gracias por haber leído fanfic tan largo (vamos, todos aquí sabemos que es lo más largo que he escrito xD!). Agradezco mucho sus reviews, sus comentarios de aliento y sobretodo sus críticas constructivas, que estas me ayudan a crecer mucho.

Agradezo por mucho los reviews ^^...

¡Hasta próxima!

_¿Reviews...?_


End file.
